


Nexus Series: Season 1 - Breaking Boundaries

by izgab543



Category: Nexus Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Experimentation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mecha, Romance, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izgab543/pseuds/izgab543
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude + Chapter 1 - Frivolous Dreams

" _And here we welcome the beacon of light, the center stage of a brand new era. Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome presenting our brand new city, Avis!"_

The words still echo in the back of my mind. The opening of Avis City created a brand new hope for the world. When we faced a world of problems and a resilient time, the people begged for a new world to be made. Remove the corrupt and bring back justice and most of all - peace. 

I couldn’t remember it well - but the words still are engraved in my head every time I think of him. 

_“Soar on the wings of hope my young boy, the world is still a sapling in need of nourishment. If you give it care and time, it will amount to something beautiful.”_

That was my grandfather. He had changed the world into one with no corrupt politicians dismissing the people’s words. Businesses that run on a clean agenda. And a world where people get along. 

Sounds far fetched right? 

I wouldn’t blame you. I didn’t have much hope from this planet when I realized how much the corrupt took over the lives of people. Yet, here we are. An alluring world where clean energy is the new fossil fuel and flying cars rule the skies. Even species of aliens visit our planet. I know what you might say, ‘ _that’s unbelievable! How can they be around?_ ’ They’re here and live in harmony alongside humanity. 

I didn’t understand what my grandfather had done to make his ideology a reality, but I looked to him as a beacon for aspiration and prosperous ideologies. I abide by the system he has paved for the current and future generations. 

_However_ , there was something that bugged me and questioned my life. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. 

I hadn’t put much thought into my grandfather's methods until _I_ was suddenly bonded to an ancient mechanized beast that stayed dormant for centuries. Hidden from the world. His entire existence caused questions to appear in places, I’d never thought would happen. Now I, Ryusei, question the limitations that Avis has set for humanity. Were we truly free? Or are we just data for a _hidden_ world. One where _they_ set the boundaries.

**Chapter 1 - Frivolous Dreams**

The steady alarm courses me out of my deep sleep and awakens to reality. I didn’t want to leave my dreams. Not yet at least. Lately, I’ve been getting strange dreams that don’t make any sense. They topple the existence of our reality and delve into unrealistic topics. The latest dream? It’s quite interesting. 

Picture this, if you will. You are standing in a field of white. There is nothing in sight; no commercialized buildings, no roaming creatures, no humans. Just a field of pure white and yourself. Quite antagonizing to be the only person left in a space that can drive you insane. Now, envision a large figure looming over your tiny stature staring in your soul. Yes, do picture this. Then you wake up, but before you can fully wake up, a voice speaks to you. 

_“Do you trust the path that has been laid out for you?_ ” 

The exact words played in my head as I laid in bed. My hair had been tossed in different directions. I raised my hands and gently rubbed my face. It had been a long night. This night was different from the other nights. “This all started when you appeared in my life…Atlas.” removing my hands, I see a silhouette of a lion laying on my bed. 

**“Apologies child, but it is to push you in the right direction.”** his large plated mane quaked as he shook his body. I rose my legs towards my chest, placing my head on the top in the process. I didn’t understand his words. When he spoke, it was always in mystery. However, with time I was able to understand what he would say and it would scare me at times. I raised my head and extended my arm towards the faded silhouette. Atlas accepted the gesture, placing his head against my palm. Despite him being a mist, it felt smooth like metal. A small smile formed over my lips as the subtle mechanical whir hummed in my ears. 

“I have school today. You’ll be there right?” I asked, despite him being hidden from public eyes. His electric eyes stared back at me with such intensity. Despite being an ancient being that possessed great power, Atlas acted as if he were a household cat. **“Of course. We are connected to the strings of infinity. I will stay by your side.”** I chuckled at his words. They seemed exaggerated but I understood what he had meant. Removing the covers of my bed, I stood up and stretched my body. Relieving the stressed parts. After stretching, I proceeded to fix my bed. Fluffing out my pillows, fixing the bedsheets, then finally the blanket. Atlas pitched in here and there, but all he did was add more things to fix. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be back.” I waved to Atlas as I walked towards the bathroom. Stripping my pajamas, I tossed them in an open bin before stepping into an automated shower. The shower instantly turned on, dousing my body with icy cold water. I shivered from the immediate contact but I adjusted. ‘Another day, another day of work.” my voice spoke through the sounds of water splashing my warm body. I completed my 15-minute shower and stepped out of the shower. The water turned off automatically, thanks to the technology we have today. All people will need to do is stand around and let the machines do the work. 

Yet, I couldn’t stand that kind of life. I continued doing simple things such as brushing my teeth, washing my hair, and putting on deodorant. My mind wandered around topics such as school and my dreams. Mostly my dreams -since I don’t have a clue what some of them mean. 

I gave up on the thought as I scanned the time. I rushed into my walk-in closet and threw on my school uniform. It was the typical black uniform that anime guys would wear in those schools. I ran out of my bathroom and grabbed my black bag. I stuffed my laptop and holo-pad. I stormed out of my room and ran down the long flight of steps. 

As I had mentioned before, my grandfather was the person who changed the world. Meaning, he was extremely rich. My family continued his legacy, er well, my dad’s brother. My mom and dad lived in secret from the world. Oh sure, I did see them and they gave me that child support in my life, but they were always involved with their work. I didn’t understand until I reached 19. 

“Sir Ryusei, your car awaits you. Here’s your breakfast.” my feet skidded to a stop as a maid waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. I bowed in awkwardness and took the fancily bagged breakfast from her hands. Two guard droids opened the door, allowing me to exit the villa that I called “home”. “I’m heading out.” I waved at the maid. I continued running down towards the driveway where a Limotract waited for my arrival. 

A bulky droid exited a car and looked in my direction. “Mr. Suzuki, you have been requested by your parents.” I paused and stared at the machine. I wonder what they want? I closed my eyes and sighed. “Very well, let’s go. I know they’re busy people. I have to hurry though, it’s a brand new year at the University.” the droid bowed respectfully and walked towards the passenger side. Opening the door, I climbed into the vehicle and waited for the droid. I opened my eyes and stared at the patent flooring of the car. It was large, spacious some might argue. It was also empty. The uncomfortable silence made me sulk in despair. I wasn’t the type to gain friends easily. Some viewed me as an icon while others viewed me as a rich kid who didn’t care for people. 

“I can already envision the amount of hate I’ll get…” I brought a hand over my face. Carefully dragging my hair back, I leaned against the soft leather and sighed. **“Don’t trifle yourself over the fact of getting along with people. Being someone rather than yourself always brings the lowest of you.”** I sat up and stared at Atlas. He was stationed in front of me, despite the clear view of the car. 

“Ryusei, sir, we’ll be taking off in a minute. Please buckle up.” the droid announced through the car’s speakers. “Alright.” I lazily replied. Taking the strap, I pulled it over my body and clasped it with the lock. Atlas remained still before laying down on the carpeted floor. “So what do you think Atlas?” my words threw the ancient lion off guard. **“Think of what?”** his voice lined with curiosity. “My parents. They don’t usually call me.” I explained half-heartedly. 

My relationship with my parents was…rocky, to say the least. Don’t get me wrong, they are loving parents who will fight anyone who messed with me. However, their work line is what caused a sudden shift in our relationship. It happened when I was around 10 years old. The scene was still fresh in my mind. The battered bodies, the spilled blood, and the gruesome death of a CEO of a company. I didn’t understand why my parents were here, covered in _their_ blood. I couldn’t comprehend that they were considered murderers. The pained expression they made when they saw me was still engraved in my head. One of their employers threatened to kill me, which caused my parents to act. They never could kill me. Even if I had seen something they didn’t want me to see. 

“I still have to thank you Atlas. If you hadn’t stopped them, I don’t think I would have stood here today.” a smile graced my lips as my eyes sought out his calming presence. On that fateful night, Atlas showcased himself to the world for the first time. He had been lying dormant within me, and never came out until that night. Truth be told, I never knew of him until he appeared to me. It sounded like fate the more I recalled the dramatic night. 

“We’ll be arriving shortly Mr. Suzuki. Shall I call your parents?” The question left me mute. Considering my options, it wouldn’t be wise to not let your parents know about your visit. “Yes, tell them I’m close,” I responded, monotony to my cheery mood. I never hated my parents, I’m way far from it. It’s the trust I put on them that makes me fear. 


	2. Insightful Dreams

The view of Avis was a sight to behold. With its unique structures, tower-sized holograms, and the hoards of flying vehicles that paint the skies, Avis was truly a beacon of the future. 

Inside the limousine, I propped my elbow against the side of the door and stared at flying vehicles. The science behind them always struck me as interesting, after all, this wouldn’t have been possible without help from a few terrestrial visits. Sighing to myself, I couldn’t help but ponder how the new year would end up in school. I attended a university known as Cyberspace Academy. Cheesy name to be honest, but it was a top school within the Avis quadrant. 

Cyberspace Academy houses top scholars from the widespread galaxy. Despite the regular education system, this Academy trumps every school that exists on Earth. My personal favorite teacher would be Mr. Snow. He is a species of alien that takes the form of a human-sized bird. Mr. Snow reassembled a snowy owl with his pure white coat and dark freckles decorating his neck and wings. 

“How long till we arrive?” I shifted my gaze onto the tinted window that covered the drone. “Not long sir,” his response was good enough. Looking back out of the window, I pondered the idea of why my parents decided to call upon me. I mean, they’re good parents - don’t get me wrong. Their work line is what caused a dramatic shift in my life, and for good reasons too. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to catch up on some sleep I’ve missed. 

“We’ve arrived, sir.” 

My eyes fluttered open to see the drone staring down at me. The car had stopped and my door was ajar. I rose from my seat and gently rubbed my eyes. “Sorry about that, I guess I was a bit tired this morning.” I glanced at the drone and merely smiled. The drone closed its mechanized eyes. “No trouble at all sir, I will await your return after your meeting.” I nodded and hopped out of the car. Atlas, still hidden, followed shortly before the door could close. I left my school bag, knowing that I would be instantly recognized. I let out a tired yawn as I approached the entrance of the building where my parents did their work. 

The building was snuggled within the vast city-scape of Avis. It stood out as a regular office building, but that’s what it wanted you to believe. I paused my walking and stared at the building. Observing the light blue shade that contrasted off from the titanium white plated metal. I shook my head, snapping my weary thoughts from my head. 

“Mister Ryusei!” I paused and glanced at the entrance where a small penguin with beady eyes and an adorable wizards outfit bounced with excitement. I smiled and approached the tiny creature. “Well if it isn’t little Arnold.” I teased the creature as I carefully knelt on the floor. “HUH! Who are you calling cute!” Arnold squealed in anger. He was a type of alien species; one where they harness magical capabilities and use it to heal bodies of water. His tiny hands adjusted the wizard hat that comfortably sat on his head. “What are you doing here? Mission briefing?” I stood up and dusted my uniform. I peered down at the penguin and smirked. “Not really. Talk with my parents.” I stated, not minding the stares of some passing workers. Arnold silently gasped and circled around me, as if he were panicking. “You’re not in trouble are you??” he glanced up and showcased his teary eyes. I chuckled and shook my head. “No, I think this is something different. Come on, I shouldn’t keep them waiting.” I held up a finger against my lips and winked. Placing my hand down, I walked through the automated doors with the little creature following close behind. 

We walked through semi-full hallways before attending a private elevator that took us to the top floor of the building. I leaned against the window of the elevator as Arnold gleefully watched the view the higher we climbed. At one point, the elevator showcased a view that was outside the building. Slightly turning my head, I peered at the view as the elevator continued to climb higher. When the view faded into darkness, I lowered my head and closed my eyes. “My goodness, I always get giddy when I see that view.” Arnold bounced in place. Peeking through one of my eyes, I looked down at Arnold to see him cheerfully bouncing around the elevator. Closing it once more, a small smile graced my lips. “Yeah, the view is surely a wonder to behold.” Just as I had finished my thought, the elevator came to a stop. I pushed myself off from the window and opened my eyes. As the doors opened, I exited alongside Arnold. The hallway was illuminated with a soft light that decorated the hallway’s floor. It kept a dim overall feeling to make it seem dramatic. 

We passed by several offices that held important figures, some that I knew very well. My eyes spotted an office that had the door wide open, giving me the opportunity to peek inside. I stopped in front of the opened office and carefully peeked inside the room. Inside, a man stood beside his desk staring at a pile of paper that he held within his grasp. I didn’t say anything since it would seem awkward to disrupt the man. 

“Ryusei, you don’t have to be a stranger, you know.” the man turned his head and smirked. I sighed and entered the room with Arnold hugging my leg. “Sorry about that Mr. Nakamura.” I bowed, showing respect to one of the Elite Lieutenant. His snowy white hair lazily flowed down to his shoulders. It wasn’t neatly kempt but it did have some flair. He wore his usual outfit which consisted of a white suit with an underlying layer of purple. A white military cap with golden pieces of metal perfectly aligned the ends of the cap. His golden eyes stared me down making me nervous. He was a kind soul and treated me like his little brother. 

“What brings you and Arnold here today?” I smiled and glanced down at Arnold who peeled himself off from my leg. “I’m here to meet my parents. You know where they are, Hiroki?” my question made him move from his spot. “As a matter of fact, I do. They’re in the main meeting room. I’m on my way there as well, let’s go together, Ryusei.” he approached me and gently patted my head. I smiled and slightly flushed at the gesture. He surely wanted a little brother from his overly protective brother ways. Well, he also has a brother, but that one is another story. “Alright. Hiroki ni-san.” My comment had him grinning before heading out of the office. He and his brother pestered me to say “Ni-san” since I was the youngest of the bunch. 

While walking down the hallway, loud shouts and arguments made me sigh. It seemed that the other Lieutenants had gathered. Glancing at Hiroki, he wore a serious expression. “ _ If looks can kill. I’d be dead.”  _ I kept to myself and continued walking. When we reached the door to the office, Hiroki kept me behind him as  _ he  _ would be the one to open the door. I picked up Arnold and kept him close to me as he opened the door. Upon opening the door, we were greeted by a knife. Luckily, Hiroki caught it in time. 

“EIICHI!!” he shouted as he stormed into the room. I shortly entered the room to see the other lieutenants arguing. Ignoring the vehement argument, I placed Arnold down on the table and took a seat on one of the empty chairs. I made sure that we were away from the fighting to ensure our “safety”. I propped my elbows up on the table and stared at Arnold. He looked as if he had witnessed a ghost. “Relax Arnold, it’s always like this.” I leaned back in the chair. “Uh-huh…” Arnold replied, still tensed with the environment. 

“ENOUGH!” a voice seemed to stop the intense arguments coming from the lieutenants. I raised my brow, astounded by the dramatic shift. Arnold was shaking and trembling like a leaf, making me place him on my lap. I looked back up to see two figures entering the room. Spinning the chair, I straightened myself before standing on my feet. Arnold jumped down to the floor and straightened his attire. The entire room saluted to the two figures. Placing my right arm over my chest, I closed my fist and bowed my head. 

“What is with all the commotion this morning?” a womanly voice spoke through the empty silence. I lifted my head and lowered my arm, glancing at the group of Lieutenants at the process. 

“Sorry Director, my brother seemed to have brought an _ unwanted guest _ on the premises,” Hiroki explained. Some of the members glared at one of the men as he shrugged his shoulders. The lady sighed and shook her head. “Eiichi, if you’re going to flirt, do it in one of the eclubs, not in the work station. Am I clear?” I held back my laugh. The second figure, a man with long white hair dressed in a clean white suit, noticed my presence and walked towards me. “Young cadet, what brings you here today?” I glanced at him and straightened my figure. “Just dropping by to greet my parents, sir,” I stated. He folded his arms and smiled. 

“Are you sure you’re in the right facility?” he playfully chuckled at my unamused expression. “Dear, can you not. I’m sorry about that, Ryu. How are you this morning?” the Director, or should I say, my mother, approached us. She gave me a gentle motherly hug before fixing my uniform. I nervously chuckled as she finished fixing my necktie. 

“I’m doing well mother, father. You wanted to see me?” I asked, unsure if they wanted to talk. My mother nodded and snapped her fingers. The other Lieutenants saluted and left the room, as well as Arnold. My mother took out a holographic device and produced a hologram. 

“We have incoming reports that a rare and possibly powerful Nexus core has been detected.” 

The words made me pause. My eyes widened as I stared at the steady beeping of the blatant red dot. “Wait, is it similar to…” my eyes glanced down to Atlas. He had been at my side the entire time. My parents were well aware of his presence and didn’t bother with him at my side. “Yes, from the current readings, we are sure that it is Mitsuko. However, judging by these readings, the core does not want to be found. Meaning, that it is staying dormant. This also tells us that a new candidate is present.” 

My face scrunched in confusion. New candidate? I never knew that the Nexus Beasts could have candidates. I stared at Altas and pondered the locations of the other beasts. “So, what does this have to do with me?” I turned to my parents and folded my arms. I was curious why they’d be telling me this kind of sensitive information. They glanced at each other before turning to me. “Since you’ve connected with Atlas when you were younger, we think that you’d be able to point out the next person who’ll retain the core of Mitsuko. It is a long shot, but be on the lookout. It seems that the cores’ are targeting people around your age. Perhaps in Cyberspace Academy you’ll find various suspects.” My father sternly responded. I nodded, knowing how serious they are with their work. 

“Your job, be on the watch for potential candidates for Mitsuko, with that, we’d be able to have two of the Nexus Beasts. Forgive us for putting this much weight on you my son, if you ever feel lost, you can always come to us.” my mother stood in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned into the hug and gently patted her back. She and my father always concern themselves in my life. They give the right amount of discipline and love to keep me in the right headspace. I loved them. That’s why I do my job, to not trouble them in their profession. 

“Don’t worry mother, I’ll be able to handle it. If you excuse me, I have to get going. School starts in a couple of hours anyways.” I grinned sheepishly. I kissed my mother on the cheek and hugged my father before walking out of the room. 

“Do you think he can handle this?” Atsuko glanced towards her husband. He sighed and placed a comforting hand over her shoulder. “Knowing our son, he won’t fail.” his eyes looked at the closed door, sensing the troubling presence of Atlas. 


End file.
